Numb
by catastrophickitten
Summary: Bella has a very abusive husband. One night, after she is nearly beaten to death, she goes to the hospital. What will happen? ch 3 up! I. DON'T. OWN. TWILIGHT. unfortunately.
1. ProloguePreview

I have writers block and have to rewrite the next 2 chapters of Flying Hearts since people said it was going waaaay too fast, and I agree, I just didn't notice

I have writers block and have to rewrite the next 2 chapters of Flying Hearts since people said it was going waaaay too fast, and I agree, I just didn't notice. Guess whose point of view this is? And guess who's hurting her. First people (person) to guess both gets the next chapter dedicated to them! And yes this is a sad story. I know this is a really short chapter, but it's just sort of a preview. If people like it I'll post a longer chapter soon! But you have to tell me...by... reviewing! So review peeps!

**NUMB**

**October 27, 2014**

I groaned, then yelped in pain as his foot connected with my head. What happened to the sweet, loving husband he was before the pregnancy. I wasn't trying to do anything by getting pregnant. It was his fault if anyone's that he fucked me and got me pregnant. At least he hadn't kicked my stomach. Yet. Suddenly I heard a string of cuss words that weren't my husband's. Jake. My knight in shining armor.

"Bella? Are you ok? Hang on I've called an ambulance. They're on their way. Come on, don't give up!" Jake was frantic. I tried to speak, but instead everything went black. The last thing I remember was sirens.


	2. Awake

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight or Det. Benson.**

Sooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update so long I had a mind block. My badddddddddddddddddddd. That and I got in truble wit the po-po.

My eyes flittered open. I didn't know where I was. The room smelled funny. I was in too much pain to be in heaven or hell whichever, hopefully the first. A woman in her sixties bustled into my room, a motherly look her eyes. "Why you're awake dearie. You were out for a few hours." She sounded like my grandma.

"W-where am I?" I groaned still a little dazed.

"Why you're at the hospital honey. You were in quite a scuffle. What happened to you?"

"My husband." I muttered.

"Well lookie here your friend Jake is back I'll leave you two alone." She said as she started to leave the room. "Wait! Do you know how bad are my injuries?" I asked warily.

"Well, you have 3 broken ribs, a broken collar bone, a skull fracture, a dislocated wrist, a broken ankle, you left shin is shattered, you right femur is broken in half, and you of course have severe bruising all over." She told me with an apologetic smile. "Well, here's Jake and Det. Benson." **(SUV! XD)**

"Bella, oh I'm so sorry I left I had to check on the pack and I also had to eat and change and you get it but I should have been here, how long have you been awake, are you ok, will you live??" Jake was freaking out.

"One Jake, I woke up 5 minutes ago, 2 do I look ok, 3 I should be fine, in like 2 months." I muttered the last part but he heard. Stupid werewolf hearing.

"I'll kill that bastard Mike, he's gonna fuckin' die!!" he screamed.

"Chill Jake anyways there's a cop here, not the best idea to make death threats." I told him smiling a little.

"Well, he did hurt you Bella!" Jake protested.

I waved the cop in. "Hi I'm Bella, what do you need to know?" I asked politely.

"Who hurt you?" Dect. Benson asked solemnly.

"My husband, duh." I told her with a grim expression.

"Yes plenty of times," Jake said grudgingly. "Bella's always saying he's gonna change and all that crap."

"I thought he would." I murmured quietly.

Sorry, short chapter you can kill me later, but hey it is something isn't it? I'll try to put more tomorrow! –Olga! Aka the moo cow!

This chapter was made beautiful by MEET.YOUR.WAFFELY.DOOM. my bff and beta!!

Message from Beta: EVERYTHING I TOUCH TURNS TO GOLD!!


	3. Questions

Okie dokie I've decided to take the preggers part outta the story since it's not really working out

**Okie dokie I've decided to take the preggers part outta the story since it's not really working out... **

"How long have you two been married?" Benson asked.

"Since we were 16 so about 6 years." I told her.

"Mhhhm, we are currently in the process of finding your husband, do you have any ideas to where he would be?"

"Probably at that pig Garrett's (**not from Breaking Dawn, a jackass from my school)** once when he was drunk he tried to rape me, so yeah probably over there."

"I see you don't like his friends." Benson said sarcastically.

"He doesn't like mine either. Our marriage has been falling apart for 2 years ever since he didn't let me finish college, all that crap about being a good little trophy wife and all." I said annoyed.

"Would you like to file charges against Mike?" Benson asked Bella seriously.

"Yes, this has gone on far too long." I said with a serious voice.

Jake burst into applause. "Finally Bella! Wait am I gonna get in trouble for almost killing him?"

"Well I believe the district attorney isn't looking to file charges however Mike might to get back at Bella." Benson said looking Bella straight in the eyes.

"Well shit! That kinda sucks." Jake exclaimed.

"Hey Jake did you know Renee and Charlie put half a million dollars into an account when I was born, they hated each other but they scraped it together it's got a real high interest and I haven't touched it since I got that scholarship for college. I can use it to get you the best defense attorney available." I told Benson.

"Well you don't have to worry too much no Judge will rule against a man who, seeing his best friend being killed by her husband prevented him from doing so. I'll come visit you if we find Mike."

"I'll be here!" I said sarcastically/cheerfully.

Det. Benson smiled.

At that moment Rosalie and Alice rushed into the door. "Oh my god Bella are you ok? I called you like 30 times but you didn't answer and we went to your apartment and it was swarming with cops, and there was blood and Mike was missing and so was Jake, and it was horrible, we thought you were dead and stuff!? I called Rosalie and she hadn't heard from you and I was soooooooooooo terrified. And then the cops told me you were here and they didn't know your condition and you almost gave me a heart attack. When the cops catch Mike Imma kill him! Why did you marry that bastard!? Gah! HE IS GOING TO DIE!! I'll wring his skinny little chicken neck! No I'll break every bone in his body, and then do it! And I'll have the satisfaction of watching him die in agony!" Alice panted a few seconds after giving that nice speech.

"Well Alice, that was a pretty speech but I think that Jake is gonna kill Mike, him BEING A WEREWOLF AND ALL!!" Alice muttered a few cuss words under her breath Rosalie had been silent but now she spoke up.

"If Jake needs help with the killing part, I'm sure Emmett would loooooooove to help. You want him to come over?"

"Sure, I could use the laughs."

"Cool, I'll call him then." I smiled for the first time.

"Did the doctors tell you when you're getting out?" Jake asked.

"Yeah like a month!" I grimaced. "I start physical therapy tomorrow, on the bright side!"

**Who will Bella see in Therapy?? Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeze! Virtual cookies and hugs to anyone who reviews!!**

**Olga aka the moo cow**


	4. fuck this

Ok, my sincerest apologies for this but im probably not gonna post for 2-6 weeks cuz o f all the crap that's happened in my life. To start it off, my friend tried to OD on Tylenol and got sent to a mental place (sadly not the one I went to a couple of months ago). Then while she was there she tried X (ecstasy). She finally got clean and now she only smokes! Well, to add to that her parents are making her go to another school now cuz they think our school and the people she hangs with are the problem. Like hell we are!!! This might not sound bad if we were in high school in like 11th or 12th grade. We aren't, we are in 8th. Then a month ago I figured out I was bi... not that bad. But I've been busy with my new girlfriend. So my friend's leavin this Monday and my mom wouldn't let me get her a going away lighter present. She thinks it's "inappropriate". What the hell, cigarettes are better than drugs and I don't do that shit so why should it matter to my mom? So anyways the other thing that happened was a few hours ago, my friend RC stepped on a huge needle and half of it is still in his foot. I feel sorry for his foot. To top it off a few days ago my best friend's bitch of a sister tried to beat the crap out of me and the same friend who tried to OD. The shoved me and tried to punch my friend. And we all cussed each other out. Fun! So once again, sorry, but I'm drained. This is going up for all my stories. And if anyone has any suggestions for Numb, My Immortal, or Flying Hearts, do tell. I have writers block on Flying Hearts and Numb.

Catalina

Olga

Moo Cow


End file.
